Titanic Rose and Jack Meet Marty and Jennifer from Back to the Future
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Marty and Jennifer and how they go back to old Hollywood and meet Rose and Jack Dawson in 1927


Rose was now a well known silent film star, but she approaching the ripe old age of thirty In the silent film industry this could spell death to a young woman. But there was talk of the movies going talkie soon. She had a pleasant voice with an English accent and might do all right with the talking films.

She was married to the love of her life Jack Dawson and they now were the proud parents of two children. They had a boy and a girl aged eight and six. They were named Claude and Anna. Claude had just had his birthday and Rose had been thinking of approaching Jack about having another baby.

They lived near the hills of Hollywood in a nice home by the ocean. Jack had continued with his drawings and now made a good living out of them.

She had published three books and was in the middle of another mystery. She had a good life. As she went to leave the studio though, one day she met a very nice young couple. They did not seem to fit into their time or location or something. Rose was not sure about what was so different about these two people but, she was intrigued by them anyways.

The two had come to a tour of the studio and had stood around like everyone else to talk to any of the actors or actresses who were available to talk to. What Rose noticed immediately was the camera that the lady had in her hand.

The camera could not have been more than five to six inches long and the lady seemed to be operating it with almost just one finger. It was light apparently. Rose knew her cameras well and had never seen anything like this one. She was following the couple around in curiosity when she noticed that they were watching a small screen in the back of the camera and were commenting on the pictures that they had just taken.

Rose was no fool there was no such camera in existence as far as she knew so she walked right up to the couple and introduced herself. The two of them turned surprised so see her and introduced themselves as Marty and Jennifer.

Rose pointed to the camera and said "That is a new kind of camera. I have not ever seen one like that before." and she reached for it to take a look.

But the man who had introduced himself as Marty pulled the camera away from her and said. "Sorry this is very new and we don't want anyone touching this."

It was too late, though Rose had heard the sound and seen the pictures. She knew that this was something that no one had . It looked as though it was something that might be used in the future, but not in the year 1927 when they didn't even have talking pictures yet.

Guilt was written all over the two people's faces and Rose had not meant to be impolite. She was just surprised at what she had seen. She spoke gently and took Jennifer by the hand and softly told them "It is all right what I have seen will go no further than this. Let me take you around the lot and introduce you to some of my friends."

Both Marty and Jennifer were a little worried about this lady Rose. She was a well known actress and had been described through history as a kind and smart woman. They enjoyed the tour of the studio and started to feel better around this lady Rose Dawson.

Rose invited the two strangers to her house. She did not know why but she thought that her husband would find her to be very interesting. Jack had the ability to see people as they truly were and she wanted to know what he thought of the two strangers that she had met that day.

As the three friends pulled up in front of the Dawson home they were greeted by Rose's husband Jack. He was a sturdy man of about thirty who shook a strong hand and smiled at the guests. He invited them into his home and there he met Rose and his children. The home was a very nice home, he had built the home himself with the help of his best friend Fabrizio.

Jack smiled as he told Marty and Jennifer that they were welcome to spend the night. Marty was not sure, but Jennifer wanted to get to know this lady Rose and her husband and gladly accepted the invitation. They were shown to a small room on the second floor with a good sized double bed. It looked comfortable and Marty and Jennifer were glad to rest their heads.

As they came down the stairs about an hour later they found Jack out in the front of his home drawing a picture of the ocean and the ship that could be seen in the distance. Marty and Jennifer both admired his work. Then Jack offered to do a drawing of them. Marty and Jennifer were thrilled at the offer and went to take a seat for the portrait.

Jack Dawson had made his life's work one where he could judge a character and he was having a tough time of it with the young couple that was staying at his home. Their aura was good, but they seemed confused when they were doing things as though things were different in his home than they were used to. They had no idea how to even turn a light on. He had the newest in electricity. He had push button on and off switches.

When Marty had gotten into the car, he did not know about the starter. He kept trying to turn the key and Jack had to show him the starter. Jennifer and Marty had both appeared to be surprised by this.

As the night wore on the four of them became better friends and Marty and Jennifer told them that they would have to leave in the morning. He did not finish his sentence, but Jack finished it for him. "Back to your own time."

Marty and Jennifer both looked at him in shock. "It is all right. Your secret is safe with us. No one would believe us anyways. I hope that we will meet again."

Marty pointed at him and said "I guarantee it."

The next morning Marty and Jennifer said good-bye to their new friends. But, as Rose went to check the room she found a name and address. It said Dr. Emmett Brown Hill Valley, California. She handed the note to Jack who smiled and said "We must make a visit to this doctor soon."

As Jennifer and Marty headed back to their home, they smiled. They had met several old silent screen stars and had made friends with a couple from that time. Marty wondered if he could look up information on them in a book. As they arrived in their own time, they smiled. It had been a good trip.


End file.
